Korean Privacy Policy
Here you can find the google translation of the Privacy Policy: 1. How to entry and collection of personal information collected 1) Game drive in the platform to the user, depending on the type of platform you can collect your personal information below. ○ Nexon alone service: Game ID, nickname, character nickname, profile picture, username (phone number, email), password ○ Nexon play the game works: profile picture, friends list, Play Name ○ cacao interlocking game: Cacao profile picture, friends list, cacao, cacao nickname ○ Band game works: profile picture, friends list, band, baendeumyeong, band Nickname 2) The Company may collect your personal information for the following duties such as membership, gaming services, event promotions žž of the user. ○ Collect items: name, address, telephone number, cell phone number, email, zip code, you can check the identity certificates, connection records, jeopsokil City, connecting pieces of information, poor use of records, phone model information, download history, payment records game services records, the game ID, ID (mobile number), password, nickname, nickname character, Carrier, ID Open Market, Open Market nickname, profile picture (I), date of birth, gender, introduction line, key, profession, terminal information, my pin number, address, Social Media ○ You can collect your personal information as long as the users of its services by the business purpose such as: ο paid services: an open market ID, nickname open market, payment records ο events ž promotions: name, address, phone number, phone number, postal code, e-mail, you can verify the identity certificate ο Identification: to confirm the identity certificate 3) How to collect personal information Home, Mobile, E-mail, phone, fax 2. The purpose of collecting and using personal information 1) The Company collects personal information collected, used purposes are as follows: Settlement of fees and services in accordance with the implementation of the agreement on services ○ Content providers, purchasing and billing, shipping or goods, such as sending invoices, financial transactions, identity authentication ○ Management of user I am of the services identified, provided the age restriction services for children under the age of 14 when collecting personal information, such as the legal representative's consent if the consent or approval, confirmation and verification of the legal representative of the legal acts of minor, complaints, including complaints process, ensuring smooth communication channels, such as the delivery of notices, dispute resolving, for record retention, illegal use prevention and unauthorized use prevention of defective Users ○ new services and marketing, use of the event Descriptions of new products or new services, and event information, the provision of personalized services, showing the demographic provide services in the creation and analysis of the characteristics and advertising, a member of the service use statistics on the exact target audience of the delivery of prizes, etc. Check and secure shipping 3. The period of retention of personal information and use 1) The company After the collection and use of personal information in principle, the purpose has been achieved without delay to destroy the information. However, while preserving for the following information in accordance with the grounds set forth in the "preserve evidence" "retention". ○ preserved items: name, address, telephone number, cell phone number, e-mail, games, ID, ID (mobile number), nickname and character nickname, Carrier, ID Open Market, Open Market nickname, date of birth ○ conservation Rationale: The purpose for the event proceeds related guidance and winners selected ○ age limit: 30 days ○ Conservation Topic: phone number, e-mail, access the recording, when jeopsokil, not information access, poor utilization records, phone model information, download history, payment record, gaming services recorded the game ID, ID (mobile number), password, Nickname, Character nickname ○ conservation grounds: Member of withdrawal when the consumer complaint and dispute resolution for such purpose ○ age limit: 30 days ○ Conservation Topic: phone number, email, games ID, nickname, profile picture (I), address, gender, introduces a line, height, occupation ○ conservation grounds: Game content providers, quest ○ retention period: End of the game until 2) Commercial Code, if there is a need to preserve the rule of law, including by relevant laws on consumer protection of e-commerce companies can keep your personal information over a period of time determined by the relevant laws and regulations. If the company you keep and use the information only for the purpose of archiving and preservation in accordance with the grounds stated for the "conservation grounds" "retention". ○ records regarding the contract or cancellation Conservation basis: Law on Consumer Protection in Electronic Commerce Shelf life: 5 years ○ Records of payments and the supply of goods Conservation basis: Law on Consumer Protection in Electronic Commerce Shelf life: 5 years ○ Records of consumer complaints or dispute settlement Conservation basis: Law on Consumer Protection in Electronic Commerce Retention period: 3 years ○ record of the identification Conservation Rationale: Promotion of Information and Communications Network Utilization and Information Protection Act Retention Period: 6 months ○ record of the log - Conservation Rationale: Protection of Communications Secrets Act - Retention Period: 3 months